Return
by Rossien
Summary: Only Thorin dies in The Battle of five armies. Now Fili is a king but Kili, whose heart is broken, goes on very long journey. Many years after a war against Sauron he come back to Erebor. He goes to Mirkwood with trade mission. But in The Woodland Realm many things has changed... My first fanfic! Sorry if english is wrong, you can correct me in comment! I hope you like it!
1. Prologue

- Would you like to explain it? - Fili looked sharply on his brother.

- Kili stood still.

- You gone. - Fili continued, his voice so cold. - For so many years you have been here just once. You hurt mother. And what about me? I wanted you to be with me to help me rule the kingdom. But you refused and after our uncle`s funeral you gone. We hadn`t got any news from you! Where have you been?

- Kili stood in silence.

- Why? - There was harm in king`s eyes.

Kili didn`t know what to say. Did he really think about warm welcome after this all? After he left everybody? He decided to look in his brother`s eyes.

- I had to do it, Fili. I had to find myself.

Fili brushed a strand of his almost grey hair.

- Because of her? Because of one woman? One pointy-eared girl was the reason you decided to left your family? It is not serious, Kili. You acted like a child. Milions of men feel the same when their beloved woman say no to them. And they don`t act like you.

- Im sorry your highness. - Said Kili once more. His yourney taught him humility.

- And what do you think I should do with you? Just forgive you?

Kili bowed his head. After a moment which seem to them like an eternity, Fili embraced Kili.

- Welcome home, brother.

* * *

><p>The hospitality of Erebor was as big as he remember. Kili swallowed the last bite of meal. The servant took the dishes.<p>

- Im glad you are back. - Said Fili with a smile. - Im getting old. I need a help. I don`t want you to disappoint me this time.

- Don`t worry Fili. Im not going to run anywhere.

- You are no longer so young.

Kili sighed and looked at his face. Propably she looks the same. Still young and gracefull. He rejected this thought.

- Im going to help you with everything, brother.

Fili looked at him carefully.

- I can`t trust you so easily. It is hard to tell, but you have to prove me something. You have to get to known the realm.

- I know it is not easy but I will not disappoint you.

They were sitting in silence. Fili rose and go up the stairs. Kili followed him.

- So... - He started. He wanted to talk about something easier. - Why haven`t you married?

The king laughted.

- You know, I can`t speak to woman in that way. But my brother has always liked their presence.

They both laughted and go to royal apartments.

* * *

><p>Next weeks he was very busy. He studied the old books, looked at huge contracts and bills. He was very clever and he quickly became one of the most familiar with economy dwarves.<p>

- You do well. - Fili congratulated once time.

Now, after all day with books and contracts, Kili get to dining room. The king wanted to eat supper with him. He felt delicious smell from the kitchen. When he entered the dining room he saw not only his brother. There were someone else.

- Prince Kili! - The king rose. - I`d like to entroduce you to Lady Asta, lovely and clever girl from ancient and noble house.

Asta looked down. She had fair hair and blue dress. Kili bowed as she did. He looked ath him by her brown eyes.

- I hope the presence of this lovely lady won`t be disturbed you.

Kili was suprised not only by presence of the girl. Fili`s intentions was wery clear.

Dark haired dwarf didn`t speak very often this evening. Lady Asta was intelligent and charming but... He didn`t know what. Something blocked him.

- I don`t feel very well. - He said in the end. - Mabe it is fault of the books. They are old and dusty. Im going to take some sleep. My king. My lady.

He bowed to his companions and gone.

Fili shooked his head but Lady Asta looked disappointed.

Fili invited him next day.

- What was that yesterday? - He asked.

- You know what. Lady Asta, hmm? So, mabe you have already planned the wedding?

- It is not like that. - Fili looked troubled. - If you don`t want her, you don`t have to... Listen Kili. She is clever and pretty girl from noble house. Ideal candidate for being king`s wife! Because I haven`t got wife and children. You are my heir. Don`t look at me like that. You know about it.

- So... You want me to extend the Durin`s line.

- I do. If you have better candidate than Asta tell about her.

Kili didn`t say anything. Fili watched him for a moment and shadow of disbelieving crossed his face.

- You still think about red haired she-elf!

Kili blushed.

- Yo haven`t learned anything! Your relationship with her is not possible!

- Fili... I know it. But I can`t stop thinking about her. She is still somewhere in the forest. Alone.

Fili looked like cinsidering something.

- She is not alone.

- What?!

- You will see.

Kili didn`t understand anything.

- You know, our contacts with Woodland Realm is Gimli`s work. Yes, this Gimli, son of Gloin. But now he is visiting the king of Gondor. I need to extend the trade with Thranduil`s kingdom. And you are good with this matter. I want you to represent the Erebor`s interests.

Kili couldn`t believe it. It was the chance to see her. He could see her face in his mind.

- I will go.


	2. Chapter 1

Kili looked at the forest. The same thick trees, omnipresent green and delicate dimness. But something has changed... The birds were singing now and forest was only dark. Not mirk.

Kili and his escort, three dwarves of Erebor, entered the forest. Then they saw the elves.

There were three of them, everybody in travel chlothes, but one of them was different. He was taller and his chlothes were more elegant. Kili recognized fair hair and piercing eyes of Legolas Thranduilion.

Prince of the Woodland Realm approached to delegation. Kili jumped from his pony and went to meet the elf. Kili`s gaze was hard from the moment he recognized the elven prince.

- Prince Legolas. - Kili bowed his head. He didn`t tell elven invitation and he regretted it. If he wants to negotiate the best circs for Erebor he have to act like a royal envoy, not envy foolish.

- Welcome Kili, brother of King under the Mountain. - Legolas didn`t bothered himself. Kili was suprised because there was hesistancy in elf`s eyes, not superiority and contempt like when they saw each other the last time. - My father and I am honoured by your presence in our kingdom first time in so long. I hope the negotiations bring the best benefits for both sides.

Kili didn`t know what to say so he nodded. Meeting with old rival aroused strange feelings. He felt antipathy for the elven prince but he can`t be like that all his life. Especially now, when he was king`s envoy. Kili knew that negotiations are not very very important for Erebor but he was happy that Fili sntrusted this mission to him and trusted him. Kili couldn`t disappoint him.

- The pallace is not far, but we have to go. We don`t have to bother the king of waiting. - Said Legolas coldly , but without aversion in his voice.

Kili climbed on his pony. Elves didn`t ride on a horses but walk nex to them so they didn`t taller then the dwarves. It was a sign of respect and Kili was suprised that elven prince have thought about it.

Kili looked at other elves, two men which looked like silvans. Dark haired dwarf wondered why the captain of the guard is not here, she is important person and the dwarven prince is important guest. Mabe she has got more important duties, thought Kili. He felt dizzy for a moment. It is possible they will meet. What will be her react? Mabe she will be shy? No, it is not in her style. She is a warrior and never escape from difficult issues. What will he say to her? He remembered a conversation they had many years ago. Their last conversation. In retrospect Kili thought he acted like a foolish. Man must be delicate and subtle with a woman, especially with elven woman. And what he did? He proposed her almost marriage. And the moment wasn`t good. Tauriel lost a lot of friends in the battle and he should bewain his uncle Thorin... Kili smiled when he mentioned his beloved uncle. And something else... From The Battle of Five Armies he has never said her name even in his thoughts. Her name was exotic for his kinsmen but for him it was perfect like her hair.. And eyes... Everything in her is perfect.

The company was riding in silence. Legolas on the top, dwarves behind him and Silvan elves behind the dwarves. Any of elves had not any armor so it has to be safe now in Mirkwood. But Kili was looking around every time and was looking for danger. His memories from this place wasn`t nice. Prince Legolas noted thisand approached him.

- It is safe here. Now this forest is not occupied of evil. I doubt you can`t deal with wild animals, they are still here. - He smiled.

- So why you are here as escort?

- Representative stuff. - Legolas still smiled but he kept distance. - I expected Gimli with you. He visits The Woodland Realm from time to time.

- I heard you are very good friends.

- It is true. Even my kinsmen are friendly to him. They call him Gimli the Elf Friend. We are friends from the fellowship of the rings but alot of elves think it is weird.

- It is not the first friendship like that.

For a moment Kili could see anger in his companion`s grey eyes but after this it was only coldnes in. Everyone could see how much hetried not to inflame old conflict. Somebody had to told him not to. It is one person which Thranduil`s son could listen. If she asked him for that she has to feel something to me, thought Kili. He shooked his head. Stop thinking like that, he said to himself on his mind. You are the king`s envoy now!

Legolas stared ahead, his jaw clenched.

- Legolas... - Started Kili. He thought he doesn`t use official forms if it is private conversation. - I noticed that the captain of the guard isn`t with us.

Elf gave him piercing look. Now Kili could see anger and jelaousy in his eyes.

- It is. - He said and showed his finger on dark-haired elf behind them. - His name is Linnor. He is the captain of the guards.

Kili was a little scared. Legolas and his father favoured Tauriel and she was great soldier. They couldn`t just fired her. So mabe she is... No, he didn`t want to think like that. Mabe she sailed into the west? He felt sad but he had to be shured.

- I though the captain is red-ha...

- I know who are you looking for from the begining of our journey. - This time Legolas couldn`t hold bach his anger.

- So where... Where is she? Is she... Alive?

- Tauriel is not the captain of the guard anymore. - Said Thranduilion coldly. - She has another duties now.

Kili felt relief. Legolas rode on the top again. They have not spoke anymore.

* * *

><p>Kili watched the elves leading their ponies to the stable. He knew elves take care on animals very well, but he didn`t trust them. With one exeption of course. Red-haired exeption. He was still feeling uncomfortable walking in Thranduil`s pallace. During his las visit here his hands were bound and the soldiers were leading him to the dungeons. Now his hands were free but his minds were not. For one short moment he regreted he have agreed to represent his brother.<p>

For time to time they passed beyond the elves from king`s big pallace. Servants, soldiers and others. Kili watched for red-haired she-elf but she wasn`t there. He was curious what new duties was given to the ex-captain. Dwarf looked at Legolas. He went with his head up. Sometimes he bowed to other elves or saluted to them. Now it was not anger or coldnes in his eyes. It was tensity.

There ween`t distance between Sindars and Silvans, noticed dwarven prince. It was better times in Thranduil`s realm for everyone, he thought. His minds returned to red-haired she-elf. He was nervous when he was thonking about their meeting but he was wondering if their meeting will ever be. What if Legolas won`t approve it? But Tauriel was strong and independent, she doesn`t need his permission. Many years ago she disobeyed her king to save Kili.

They stopped when they saw big wooden carved door. Legolas said something in elvish to the captain and turned to his guest.

- Linnor have to tell my father that we are here alre...

He didn`t finish his sentence because something small and very fast jumped from the corner and with a sqeak jumped to Legolas` arms.

- My little one! - Elven prince laughted but for a while he was serious again. - You can`t just jump to my with our guests presence, you can scary them.

- Im sorry! I just wanted to see my daddy. - Said little red-haired girl in perfect common tongue and hugged to Legolas, her father.

- Adar! - It was elven boy, older than the girl. Young Legolas could looked like that. With one exeption.

Fair-haired boy said something in elvish to Legolas but he interrupted him.

- In common tounge, my son.- Said Legolas. - Our guest doesn`t understand any of elvish dialects.

Two children turned their faces to the dwarves. Kili looked in their green eyes. He imagined this eyes every night on his journey.

Legolas gived him winning smile.


End file.
